


This Time

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Illness, Poems, Poetry, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: This time, I will allow myself to heal. I will not stand in my own way.





	This Time

This time   
Will not be anything like the other times.  
Last year   
Was the last time.  
The last time that I hid  
The last time that I lied  
The last time that I fled  
The last time that I cried alone  
The last time I was afraid  
The last time I refused.  
Last year  
Was the last time.

This time—is for me. I will do what brings me joy without fear of what is expected. My health, my safety, my joy. This time is for me.

This time—I will not wait. I will seek help if Darkness infringes on the edges of my vision. This time, I will not wait.

This time—I will not lie. I will not keep my feelings inside. I will find a way to bring you in, to not be alone. This time, I will not lie.

This time—I will take risks. I will not let my fear of failure keep me from trying for what I want. This time, I will take risks.

This time, I will go slowly. I will take notice of every detail, aroma, taste, touch. I will enjoy every moment without racing to the next. This time, I will go slowly.

This time—I will learn. I will make mistakes but I will pick myself up and I will learn from them. I will not berate myself for stupidity. This time, I will learn.

This time—I will dance.  
This time—I will live.  
This time—I will be victorious.

This time will not be anything like the last time.  
Last year was the last time.

I promise.


End file.
